


Wrasslefic Fluff Sampler

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hair Brushing, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sharing Clothes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of fluffy WWE/NXT fic of various pairings and ratings for doingwords in the first round of Chocolate Box; see chapter 1 for a listing of pairings, ratings, and other tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate Box Ficlet Sampler Flavor Chart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doingwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingwords/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box-ing, doingwords! I hope you find something here to satisfy your sweet tooth! ♥

Chapter #. Title - Characters/Pairing - Kinks & Other Tags

2\. Focus - Adrian Neville/Tyler Breeze - M - Body Worship, Hair Pulling  
3\. Drive - Four Horsewomen - G - Friendship, Roadtrips  
4\. Economy - Tyler Breeze/Summer Rae - T - Sharing Clothes  
5\. Restyle - Shield OT3 - G - Hair Brushing, Haircuts  
6\. Glamour - Alexa Bliss/Baron Corbin - E - Porn Without Plot... With Wings, AU - Supernatural Creatures

 


	2. Focus - Adrian Neville/Tyler Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian and Tyler, set at some point after their call-ups.

Adrian isn't surprised anymore, to find himself in Tyler's room after the show. Inasmuch as they get to have a routine on the road, falling onto the King of Cuteville's 800 thread-count traveling sheets (pulling Tyler's weight down on top of him, raking both hands into the sleekness of his hair, tugging loose his meticulous ponytail, exploring the compact muscle under the fine material of Tyler's shirt, laughing at the soft ends of Tyler's hair tickling against his face when he tips forward into a kiss) is part of his. Maybe the best part.

Tyler shifts back, one lean thigh pressing against each of Adrian's hips, muscles tensing beneath his palms as Tyler snaps a final picture (one he'll show Adrian later, threatening to tweet it out, show the whole universe what he looks like just before he gets well-fucked: hair a careless mass of curls on the pillow, eyes dark and hot, looking past the camera to fix on Tyler's face instead) and then turns his phone off altogether.

Being in Tyler's bed, wound up in cool sheets and warm skin, is nothing new to Adrian. Still, the feeling of being at the center of his attention is always a welcome shock, stealing his breath like the impact after a clean Red Arrow, narrowing the world to his own body and the one pressed flush to it.

"Gorgeous," Tyler pronounces, then leans over and drops the phone over the side of the bed.

Not so carelessly that it doesn't land safely in a pile of their discarded clothes, Adrian notices, but he appreciates the gesture all the same. Almost as much as he appreciates the way that shifting above him grinds Tyler's ass against his cock or the note of gloating in his voice when he leans down to tell Adrian exactly what state he means to leave him in or the press of his mouth, soft lips and the barest scrape of stubble, drawing a slow line of heat from his earlobe and down his throat and over his chest.

"That you are."  He feels Tyler's lips curve into a satisfied smirk against the skin above his navel at that. 

One of Tyler's hands skims slow down his arm, tracing muscles and pressing a sharp, sweet ache into day-old bruises.  Adrian winds the fingers of his free hand back into Tyler's hair and tugs just hard enough to counter the softness that fills his chest up when Tyler's hand grazes past his wrist and settles lightly over his own. 


	3. Drive - Four Horsewomen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha, Bayley, Charlotte, and Becky on a Florida roadtrip sometime between Takeover: Unstoppable and the start of the "Divas' Revolution" angle.

"Eww. No," Sasha said, tucking her feet up into the seat, letting the gear that wouldn't fit in the trunk take over the floorboard. "It's bad enough being stuck in a car with all of you. I'm not playing your dumb road games, too."

"You love us and our road games, too," Bayley said brightly from behind the wheel.

If she hadn't _just_ got comfortable, tucking her bare toes between the cloth seat and Becky's faded jeans, Sasha would've kicked the back of her seat. As it was, she just said, "Don't go getting a big head just because you get on my nerves less than Emma and Killer Barbie."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, sweetheart," Charlotte said from shotgun.

"Anyway," Becky said, "the question was who'd be our dream match, right? I'll have a go. I've been thinking a lot about what could happen after the call comes, and I really want twenty minutes with Nattie."

"Lots of cat puns in the promos?" Charlotte guessed.

"That'd be purrrr-fect!"

Sasha rolled her eyes and poked her foot disapprovingly into Becky's thigh. "Boo. Hiss."

"That's the spirit," Becky said, laughing and circling Sasha's ankle with her fingers. "Who's next?"

"I want to wrestle Lita so bad! And as long as we're dreaming," Bayley continued, "Old School RAW. Main Event. Some Monday when King Lawler is off on a nice vacation with his family."

"You should talk to her next time she's at the PC," Charlotte said. "It's not like you're some nobody she's never heard of, and she might be able to make some of that happen."

"Maybe," Bayley said thoughtfully, and her eyes found Sasha's in the mirror. "I wanna be the Champion before I bring it up, though."

"Oh, so you're planning this as a retirement match?" Sasha snickered, but there wasn't any real bite in the words. She'd known Bayley would be coming for her title, just like she knew she'd be ready for her when she did.

"We'll see about that," Charlotte said. "My turn. It can be any match? Even one that's actually impossible?"

"What's that? Charlotte Flair thinks there's a match that's beyond her?" Becky teased. "Does your Poppa know you've gone modest on him?"

"I don't think he'd mind this time. If I could have any match, with any gimmick, I'd want an intergender tag match. Reid would be my partner."

Bayley drove with one hand on the wheel, her other reaching over to cover Charlotte's, and everybody went quiet.

"What do you say, Sasha?" Charlotte said, voice thicker than it had been a moment ago. "Would you and Eddie Guerrero take us on?"

"If you want to lose that bad."

Charlotte laughed and they all relaxed again, Becky reaching over the seat to give Charlotte's shoulders a little squeeze.

"That's not my answer, though," Sasha added. "If I'm playing this game, I get to book my own match. I want Wrestlemania, and I want another Fatal Fourway with all of you."

"Aww," Becky and Charlotte cooed in unison, and both stuck their tongues out when she turned a glare on the pair of them.  

"You do love us!" Bayley laughed.

"Or I just want to make sure everyone - especially everyone in this car - remembers I'm the best."

"Mmm-hmm." Becky murmured, arching an eyebrow at her.

Bayley caught her eye in the rearview again and grinned. "Whatever you say, Boss."


	4. Economy - Tyler Breeze/Summer Rae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Summer, set sometime between his debut and their amicable split.

"The manager said they would comp our suite if we let them get a few pictures of us in the hotel bar," Summer called, her voice raised loud to carry into the shower, where Tyler had just finished combing a leave-in treatment through the ends of his hair. The over-sweet scent made his nose prickle, but it was worth it to keep the split-ends at bay. He wasn't sold on beauty being pain - he'd left too many uggos writhing on the mat to ever believe that - but it did demand sacrifice. Like being in here, alone, keeping his hair flawless, instead of in the other room spending time with the most super-good-looking woman on the roster.

"But I'm not sure we should," Summer continued, "I mean, it's 4-star at best."

"Whatever you think, my Rae of Sunshine."

He stepped out of the bathroom and into the dressing alcove, where Summer was perched on the counter next to the sink, long legs emerging from beneath his orchid and aquamarine vest, wrapped tight around her slim shape.  Her gaze broke from the screen of her phone and tracked up the line of his body.

"Hi, Pretty," she said, eyes sparking with interest as they moved from the towel knotted at his waist up to his face.

"Hello." He stepped into her space and rested a hand above each of her bent knees, fingertips skimming beneath the edge of the vest. He had expected to tease at the embroidered hem of her skirt, and realized as his hands trailed further up her thighs without resistance that she'd already stepped out of her dress.

She put her phone aside and grinned, watching as he finished putting the pieces together and started thinking about her skin separated from his only by the layer of soft fabric. The not-fur of his vest tickled at his skin when he leaned in and kissed her knowing smile.

"I think," she said against his mouth, once he released her lower lip, "that we just ruined my lip contour." She parted her knees and drew him in closer, hooking one bare foot around the back of his calf and winding her arms around his neck. "I'd have to do it all over again if we were going to go down and grace them with our presence."

He inclined his head toward the mirror behind her. "Take a look. Would it really be responsible to share all this gorgeousness? We'd only blow their narrow uggo minds."

She tipped her head against him to peek at their reflection, flashed another smile into the glass, then turned back to hitch her other leg around his waist and mouth along the line of his jaw. "If we're going to pay for the suite," she said softly, "then we should make good use of all the amenities, right? Starting with that King in the other room."

"That's the most beautiful idea I've heard all night," he said, and shifted his grip to lift her from the counter and sweep her - laughing into the crook of his neck - off into their bed.


	5. Restyle - Shield OT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth makes a change, with a little help/shit-talk from his friends, in an AU where the Shield have recently reconciled.

"Sorry," Roman said, gentle fingers going to work on a tangle snagged in the wide teeth of the comb.

"No problem," Seth said, his voice coming out a little hoarse. He wished he could put it down to the pull on his hair, but it was mostly knowing how many apologies he still had left to make before they could be anything like even again.

Roman just brushed light fingers over the back of his neck, grazing old scar tissue, and went back to combing through his hair. Seth let himself drift with the soothing rhythm and easy scrape against his scalp and looked out at the water licking at the sandy edge of the beach that stretched right up to the weathered wooden deck behind Roman's cousin's summer house.

He'd woken that morning to the sound of the surf through the open windows of the bedroom, blinking in the dawn light that turned Dean's curls into a red-gold halo on the pillow beside him. He'd felt Roman breathing deep and even behind him, one foot tucked between Seth's own, and he'd lain still for a long time, the unexpected warmth of being welcome in the space between them again too new to be lightly broken.

Roman had eventually stirred and, after throwing a fond glance and a thick fold of blanket over Dean's sleeping shape, led Seth downstairs for coffee and bearclaws and the morning paper and chit-chat that had somehow ended with them sitting at the picnic table on the deck with Roman's fingers stroking his hair back and a pair of sharp scissors on the table at his elbow.

That was how Dean found them when he emerged from the house, padding barefoot across the worn planks of the deck, with yesterday's jeans hanging low and loose on his hips and a huge coffee mug clutched in his hand.

“Shoulda known you two couldn't wait to play beauty shop again,” he rumbled, and leaned down to drop a kiss onto the crown of Roman's head.

Roman set the comb aside and took Dean's mug, raising it to his own lips for a sip. “Yeah, well, we can't all wake up as beautiful as you do.”

Dean chuckled and raked a thatch of unruly curls back from his forehead, easy in a way that Seth hadn't seen him in a long, long time. His smile went a little guarded again when his eyes met Seth's, but he still curved his hand around the back of Seth's head and dipped in to press dry lips to his temple and didn't shrink away when Seth hesitantly looped an arm around his waist.

After a beat, Dean pulled back and reclaimed his coffee from Roman and moved away to situate himself on the steps, digging his toes into the sand and watching quietly while Roman smoothed over Seth's hair again and finally picked up the scissors.

“You ready?” Roman asked.

He nodded, and Dean raised his mug in a toast.

They were all quiet for a moment, apart from the snip of the scissors, while the trimmings of his hair fell to the boards around him in dark clumps, until all that remained was the last scrap of the patch he'd first bleached in before he was champion, before he was a traitor, before he had brothers.  A lifetime ago.

Roman sheared it off with one more decisive clip, and swept the stray locks from his shoulders with gentle hands.

“Feel like a new man yet?” Dean asked.

He smiled and shook out his hair, already feeling lighter than the couple of inches of hair he'd shed could account for. “Think I want to try going back to the old one.”


	6. Glamour - Alexa Bliss/Baron Corbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there was some PWP about a girl who was really a fairy and a boy who was sometimes a wolf.

"C'mon, Tinkerbell; show me what you got," Baron says, and he's trying to sound like the big, brash jerk he'll be the next time he's in the ring, but his hands where they curve against the bare skin of her hips and hold her steady in his lap are gentle, even though it would take an uncommon strength to leave her with bruises.  The kiss he's sucked onto her neck will only leave a mark if she decides she wants the memento.  

"I think you've pretty much seen it all." She laughs and tosses her hair, the blue tips falling back over her breasts, tickling her bare skin. "Don't you?" She tips forward, arms winding around his neck, and kisses him again.

"Not what I meant," he says, voice breathless in a way that tells her he notices how wet she still is when her hips shift against him.

"So, what - I show you mine and you'll show me yours?"

"You don't want to see mine," he says gravely, eyes shuttered.

Alexa rocks back again, grinding herself against the hard muscle of his thigh, and lets one hand fall to cover the heart painted on his chest, feeling the hidden one pound behind flesh and bone. "I'm not afraid of the big, bad wolf."

"Should be."

"You sure about that? I'm feeling a little underestimated here," she says, and casts off the glamour like a heavy, scratchy cloak.

Her wings flex and flutter reflexively with the unaccustomed freedom, and his eyes go wide and bright in the faint luminescence they throw into the room.

"Can I?"

"You better," she commands and cants her hips against him again.

He huffs out a little laugh at that, and his hands leave her hips to wander up over her ribs and along her spine to trace intent fingertips over the place where her wings begin. One broad palm spreads over the sweep of one wing, the other stroking so, so carefully along the iridescent edges of the other. Her breath stutters when the tips of his fingers graze over the delicate veining in the crease between the underside of her wing and the back of her shoulder blade, and he gives her a grin she can only think of as _wolfish_ before he drops one hand to press into the slick heat between her legs while the other teases along the seam where her wing joins with the parts of her body he's already learned.

The glitter thing is mostly a joke - a veiled reference as sly as the promos where Baron practically growls about "my kind" - but there is a definite crack and sparkle in the air around them when she's left fluttering and breathless against him.


End file.
